Tales of going to school
by DloJones
Summary: I'm sorry but this is going to be delayed because I have other Fanfics that I' working too. But please please! Send your comments still. I really appericate it.
1. The message

First Tales of Phantasia fanfic and I'm very excited. The game is awesome!! But the anime was a little disappointing. It started and ended horribly. And left out a whole lotta things they did in the game. And on top of that, it was only 4 stinking episodes!!

Ok, well if this is your first time reading a D lo jones Fanfic then I always start my Fanfic with some kind of Opening. Well, I've gots nothing for now for now but eventually something will come to me. Sorry.

OH! before I forget, **I do not own the nor the game and its characters.** Right Cless?

Cless: Huh?

Vernie: I said I don't own Tales of Phantasia correct?

Cless: (Daydreaming) Doesn't Mint look so cute in her healer uniform?

Vernie: ...Right. If you say so.

* * *

The story starts as Mint, Cless, and Chester are sitting at around inside Cless's house, The Alvein School of Sword-fighting. They have no clue on what to do sense Dhaos is now finshed. Mint helped Chester and Cless rebulid there village and now everything was done. Nobody really needed the Heros of Time and Space. What should they do on a beautiful day like this. Chester decides to polish his _Elven bow V.2_ in which he got upgraded from Arsia. Mint looks at her reflection through the blue crystal stone of her _Crystal rod_. And Cress is also polishing his _Excaliber sword_. Then Mint suggests something.

Mint: Hey Cless, why don't we go outside for a walk? It's a beautiful day.

Chester: I don't mind. I might just go over to my house and take a nap anyway.

Mint: So how bout it?

Cless: (Without looking up) Hmm? Oh yeah, sure.

Mint: ...Did you even hear what I said?

Cless: Yeah...you wanted to go outside right? Go right ahead. Just don't get lost ok?

Mint: ...(Stands up)

Chester: (Looks at her) Mint? What's wrong?

(Mint takes her Crystal rod and smacks him of the back)

Mint: Hmph...Come on Cless. Let's go outside.

Cless: (rubbing his head) Owww...Fine. (stands up next to Mint) Chester you wanna come?

Mint: (Glares at Chester)

Chester: Uh, no. I'll stay here. You two go ahead.

Cless: Alright. Watch the house ok?

Chester: (goes back to polishing his bow) Take your time.

Mint: (giggles and holds Cless arm) Come on!

(Cless and Mint walk out the door and take a walk around the village. They notice that everybody else is outside too enjoying the beautiful day. Mint takes Cless to the pond where nobody is around)

Mint: Wow...The lake looks so beautiful.

Cless: (Sits down) Yeah, I guess so.

Mint: Hey Cless, can you swim?

Cless: Yeah...

Mint: (Sits next to him) Do you know if there is any fish in there?

Cless: No, there isn't. The river behind us next to the weapon shop does though.

Mint: (Estatic) Wow! That's Amazing.

Cless: (looks at her) ...Hey Mint, why are you acting so different today? Normally your quite.

Mint: (smiles at him) It's becuase I've never been able to see such a beauitful day. Ever since Dhaos came into our lives it's been always darkness but now...(Looks up to the sky and stretches her arms out) It's so beautiful!

Cless: Oh...I see. (lays back in the grass)

(Cless closes his eyes and is about to fall asleep...until he hears footsteps. He immediantly jumps up and draws his sword. An Elf man approaches with a smile on his face. Mint ignores this and continues to loathe in the sun)

Elf: (grins) I finally found you.

Cless: Who are you? What do you want?

Elf: I am a royal messenger from the Elven Colony. Your Cless Alvein right? (Looks around to Mint) And your Mint? Mint Adenade?

Mint: (Looks back) Yeah, that's me.

Elf: You two...Are in big trouble.

Cless: ...We are?

Elf: Have you been attending school lately?

Cless: School...? No. (Looks at Mint) Have you, Mint

Mint: No...

Elf: Well if you guys don't show up to school tommorrow then you guys will be in serious trouble. Even though you guys are the Heros of Time and Space you still have to go to school.

Cless: (Lowers his sword) Oh. You made it seem as if you were another threat like Dhaos. (smiles while putting his sword away) I was kind boried with all this peace and quite.

Elf: Oh, and Chester Barklight too if he's still around...

Cless: Yeah, he is.

Elf: Hmph, yeah, I see. Well, don't be late or your in big trouble alright. You humans are always seem to have a bit of tardiness to your schedule. Oh and By the way, you are to appear before Lord Brambert no later than 7:00am.

(And with that the Elf disappears. Mint and Cless both look at each other as the wonder what would happen if they were late. And why so early? As Mint and Cless walk back to the Cless's house, Chester is sitting on the front porch waiting for there return)

Chester: Hey. Your back.

Mint: Yeah. Hey did a Elf ever stop by the house just a little while ago?

Chester: ...(looks away)No. Why, did something happen?

Cless: Why the long pause Chester? (suspicious) Did you do anything while we were gone?

Chester: No...It's not what I did, Its what I forgot to do. Um, Arche sent us some mail and...Said we were suppose to meet her at some outside Ymir Forest. I believe she also said something about going to school-

Cless: (mad) Aw Chester you idiot!! Why didn't you tell us before!?

Chester: (Ashamed) I was...Too busy writing Arche back. I forgot about what she said-

Cless: Wait a second...(Suspicious) What were you too writing about?

Chester: ...Nothing. (Looks away) Just...Words that form a sentence on a sheet of paper.

Cless: ...I see.

Mint: (Smiles) You two are like brothers. (Walks off upstairs)

Cless: So tell me, what were you two really talking about?

Chester: (looks at him) Even though Mint is gone upstairs and would definitely kill me if I said this I'm still not telling you.

Cless: Huh? Why not?

Chester: (Grins) Becuase, your to young understand what big brother is talking about.

Cless: What!? How come your big brother? We're both the same age!

Chester: (Puts hand on his shoulder) Cless, I'm two months older than you. Besides, your not going to man up if you don't tell Mint how you feel about her.

Cless: (embarassed) Shhh!! Keep it down. I don't want her to hear.

Chester: See what I mean? I rest my case...little bro.

Cless: ...Your right. Tommorrow, I'm going to Man up!

Chester: (smiles) Good for you!

Cless: So big bro, how's your relationship with-

Chester: I plead the fifth. No more questions.

* * *

Dlojones: And that ends chapter 1. Hopefully you like it so far.

Millard: Aww, isn't that sweet. Love between two best friends.

Dlojones: Yeah. I'd agree.Let's just hope it stays like that. speaking of love, did you tell Klarth your feelings for him?

Millard: ...(Frowns)No. Not yet anyway.

Dlojones: No worries, you'll be able to do it.

Millard: Thanks DLo.


	2. Ymir forest

**Spoiler: I do not own Tales of Phantasia or its characters**

Fifth opening (First for Tales of Phantasia)

Dlojones: Chapter 2 is up and I've gotten some comments that raised questions. Ok, I'm going to clear somethings up with the characters...AND **DHAOS** IS GOING TO HELP ME! Right Dhaos?

Dhaos: ...I shall aid this human with his opening.

Dlojones: ...Right...Anywho, one of the concerns was that the characters were a bit out of line. Well you see, everybody changes when after they got some manic killing people because they use magitec. Is that right Dhaos?

Dhaos: ...

Dlojones: See? He agrees with me. Another thing was about Mint. In this Fanfic Mint likes Cless and Cless is to blind to see it even he likes her. Get it? Also, I thought she would be that type of person who would enjoy things like _gardening_ and _taking walks on beauitful days._ If I made anybody turn away by this then my bad.Oh and Chester and Cless are buddies. Think about it. They've been there for each other except when Chester got left in the present when Cless and Mint got sent back into the pass. Which reminds me, (looks at Dhaos) What did you do in that time Cless and Mint were sent back?

Dhaos: ...

Dlojones: Still not talking to me eh? Well forget you then. At least I'm not adopted!

Dhaos: ...What did you say?

Dhaos: Sorry, did I pinch a nerve? You remind me of Gill from Street Fighter with your long girly hair. (laughs) Let me be the blesser of all sources.

Dhaos: ...(Holds his hand out) _Meteor storm_

(Small meteors followed by a big one falls on Dlo's head)

End of Opening

* * *

The Story begins when Cless, Chester, and Mint are flying to Ymir, Forest of mirror on there Techbirds. When they reach there, they sit around and wait for a Arche who is running a bit late. Chester looks down at his reflection. He turns to Cless who is doing the same and asks him if he's gotten bigger.

Cless: No, not really. Why do you ask?

Chester: Well, you see...

Chester doesn't finish his sentence as he looks up and notices Arche standing on the other side of the bridge. He quickly looks away blushing while Cless and Mint wave hi to the Eternal witch.

Mint: (Happy) Arche! We're over here!

Arche Gets on her broom and flys over where her friends are standing. They make some space for their friend to land.

Arche: Hey you guys! I haven't seen you in a while. What's been going on lately? (hugging both Cless and Mint Together)

Cless: (Sighs) You've missed nothing really. Ever since Dhaos was defeated it's been peaceful.

Arche then walks over to Chester. They both look at each other and then Arche looks away blushing. Chester looks over at the lake that the stand over. Arche then manages to say hi.

Chester: It's been awhile. How long exactly?

Arche: I don't know...You look the same.

Chester: (Worried) I do? I was trying so hard to show of my muscles.

Arche: (Smiles) Oh really? To whom?

Chester: (Blushes and looks off) Huh!? N-Nobody! Just...Trying to stay in shape, that's all.

Arche: (Giggles) So I see. (Hugs him) It's really nice to see you guys again. It's been lonely.

Cless: So do you live with your mother now?

Arche: (Smiles) Yes, I do. Lord Brambert made it so that they would start excepting half-elves now. I can finally be with my mother.

Mint: I'm really happy for you, Arche. I glad you were able to finally be with your mother...(Frowns)

Cless: (Frowns) Yeah...

Chester: Yeah...Well, my parents are dead, thanks to Dhaos.

Cless: ...Yeah, mines too.

Arche: I'm sorry you guys. (Smiles) Hey, at least we got the bad guy right? No more people being killed by a demon king right?

Mint: ...(Trys to smile) Yeah, I guess your right.

Arche: Hey, did you hear? There going to open up a school pretty soon. Aren't you excited?

Mint: A school? A school...(Smiles) It's been awhile since I went to school.

Chester: School!? Why a school?

Arche: Because they are alot of uneducated people out in the world and some of the elves want to interact with humans.

Chester: ...Great.

Mint: (Excited) That sounds great. I can't believe I'll be going back to school. I'm so excited.

Cless: But aren't we a little too old for school?

Arche: Well you see, a school for practicing magical arts, Healing, archery, summoning, ninja skills, and sword fighting.

Cless: Sword fighting...? Oh...

Cless gets worried that more people might want to go to the new school than his school.

Arche: Yeah! Sword fighting! And of course, there's studying of history too If you just wanna know what happen back then but _we _already know what in the past right Chester?

Chester: ...I'm not going.

Arche: Huh? Why not?

Chester: Where is this school going to be at?

Arche: Well, there going to put it where Midgards once stood. Why is that a problem?

Chester: ...Is there going to be Elves there?

Arche: ...Well, yeah. I mean over 55 right now.

Chester: That's why. Elves think they're better than Humans and Half-elves. I don't want to be invloved in that.

Arche: Chester...That may be true...but all that is going to be left in Elven Colony. Besides...there's nothing _you_ did wrong

Mint: Arche is right.

Arche: Yeah. So don't worry, ok Chester?

Chester: (Sighs) Yeah...I guess

Arche: Come on, let's go meet Lord Brambert

Cless: Brambert...Wow, it's been ages since I herd about him.

Mint: Oh I remember hearing from somebody in the village about the whole half-elf movement.

Cless: Yeah, me too.

Chester thinks to himself about Arche.

_Why do Elves think so better than everybody else. (Sighs) Hopefully none of them have fall in love with Arche. I can't let that happen. I won't let happen! Because...Because I love Arche Klein! But...I worried that she might have fallen for someone else. And I'm afraid that if I ask her then I'll it make it seem like I'm jealous. But I have to ask her. Who knows...Maybe I might get lucky._

As the group of friend walk on the bridge through the forest, Arche notices that Chester is very quiet. She walks behind Mint and Cless and walks side by side with Chester. Arche bgins talking to him about what's been happening in the past 100 years.

Arche: Yeah, things changed ever since Dhaos was defeated. People look up to me now. It's pretty neat you know? How bout you.

Chester: ...Can I ask you something?

Arche: Yeah, sure.

Chester: ...Are you...

Just then, a group of lizardmen attack the group of friends. They're surrounded and nobody seems to have brought there weapons. Well they surivive? Find out next time...

Dlojones: So whadya think?

Klarth: I'm still not in the story.

Dlojones: (Whipsers) If I told you were in the next chapter then the readers won't be surprised.

Klarth: (Whispers back) Oh, I get it.

Dlojones: Anywho, I really hope you enjoy my fanfics. And if anybody has a problem with how I write them then I'm really sorry but I tried writing story format and it didn't really work out. If it ever gets Deleted then I'll be sure to stick it some where like the Myspace.

Klarth: You have a myspace? Wow me too. Buddy me.

Dlojones: ...sure, why not.


	3. Lost

Ok, My friend wants me to write down some other the characters that are going to pop in the future ToP Fanfics. Well, here it is:

Genis  
Raine  
Lloyd  
Kratos  
Suzu  
Link!?-he looks like an elf  
Lundgrom  
Klarth  
Millard  
Collete  
Dhaos  
Lord Brambert  
Arsia  
Zelos  
Tear Grant- Tales of the Abyss y'all  
Natalia Luzu- More Tales of the Abyss y'all

Dlojones: And that's about it. Unless I forgot someone...But lemme explain something. Llyod, Kratos, Raine, and Genis Are Half-elves and Angels. Which means they live for along time. It's not the Link but his descent and yes he married Zelda. Collete is also an angel. Klarth got a notice from the same elf messenger that there was a job opening in the future. He was boried and so he decided to come. Millard didn't want to get left behind again so she tagged along. Lord Brambert and Arsia are together again and was the ones who made up the whole school Idea. So look forward for them to be Principal and Vice Principal. Oh, and Dhaos never really died. Martel saved him. Dhaos x Martel!! LoL. If anybody else has any questions then feel free to ask me. Reviews are admired and no flames.

Dlojones: Anywho, Arche what do you have to say?

Arche: Dlojones does not I repeat DOES NOT own Tales of Phantasia nor the characters. It's own by Namco.

Dlojones: Good. What else?

Arche: Huh?

Dlojones: Your suppose to say something else.

Arche: No, I refuse!

Dlojones: Uh-huh. Say it.

Arche: I plead the fifth.

Dlojones: I'm afraid you don't have that right.

Arche: Then you'll have to talk to my lawyer.

Dlojones: I afraid you don't have one.

Arche: Whatever, just get the story started.

Dlojones: One more thing...Mr. ForestNeko (Meow!!) I never really played tales of the abyss nor any other Tales game except for Symphoina and Phantasia. **HOWEVER!! **I will give it a try.

Arche: That Luke Fabre is a cutie. I wonder if he's available...

Dlojones: Hmph, and people wonder why you couldn't see the unicorn.

* * *

We last left off when Arche, Chester, Mint, and Cless were being attacked by Lizardmen. Nobody bought there weapons so it seems like there doomed. Until Brambert, Lord of the elves comes and saves them with a few shoots from his Magical crossbow.

Arche: Lord Brambert! You saved us!

Cless: If it wasn't for you then we would be goners.

Lord Brambert: Yes, I was worried when Arche didn't come back for a while and so I came to check what was the hold up. Are you guys ok?

Mint: Yes, we're fine.

Lord Brambert: Good. Now, If you don't mind I'd like to move on. (Walks ahead)

Cless: Right!

And so the four friends along with Brambert, Lord of the elves, walk through Ymir forest. Along the way, Chester looks at his reflection in the water and worries if Arche moved on. He thinks maybe she just wants to be friends.

_What if we can't be together because I'm a human and she's an half-elf? What could I do then? Should I move on? (Looks up at Arche who is chatting along with Mint and Cless.) She's so Beautiful...and I'm...But I can't give up now. I don't know if she really has moved on. Maybe... I'm not Man enough to admit my true feelings. Or she's still in love with Cless. (sighs and looks at his reflection again) Why am I feeling like this? Why can't I go through with it? I have so many questions and I already know the answers but...I'm having second thoughts-_

Arche walks beside him and wonders why he's so quite.

Arche: Are you ok?

Chester: (Jumps back Suprised) Wha!? Did you hear anything I said!?

Arche: ...No. Why are you so jumpy? I just came to check on you. If you don't want me to worry then fine. (Walks ahead)

Chester: Great going Chester, now she hates you. (Sighs)

Arche: (To herself) Chester...You idiot. (Sighs)

Chester continues to walk behind everybody else as Lord Brambert leads the way. They finally arrive at the Elven Colony and they are greeted by the villagers. Everybody seems friendly toward Arche and her friends and they even offer them fresh apples that were just picked yesterday.

Arche: (Smiles) Everybody remembers about how we saved the world.

Cless: So we're Heroes?

Arche: Yes Cless, we're heroes!

Chester: ...

Mint: Is something wrong Chester?

Chester: It's nothing...

Arche: (stares into in his face) Are you sure you're ok?

Chester: (Jumps back and looks away blushing) Wha!? Y-yeah. I'm fine.

Arche: ...Suit youself. Come on guys.

Chester: (To himself) Dammit Arche! Why can't I say I love you? (Sighs)

Cless: ...(looks back at Chester) Poor Chester... I wish there was something I could.

The four friends along with Brambert walk to the entrance to the forest where The spirit Origin rests. Brambert sits at the down by the lake as the other sit next to him. He first smiles at Arche who is smiling back.

Brambert: So I'm guess you've already told them about the school right?

Arche: Yes, I have.

Cless: So your going to be our Principal?

Brambert: Yes. And my fiance'e is going to be the Vice Prinicpal.

Arche: (Gasps) You never told me that! Wow, how romantic.

Chester looks off mad as he remembers Cless telling him how Arche jokingly asked him to marry her.It happened

Was she serious that time? Maybe she does love him...Man Arche why do you have to be such an idiot!

Chester: Yeah...That's great. Congratulations...

Arche: (looks at Chester) Don't mind him. He's just being an idiot.

Chester, out of rage, stands up and yells at Arche.

Chester: (Mad) If you ask me your being the idiot here!! (Walks off)

Arche: ...What's his problem? I was only kidding.

Mint: Maybe Chester didn't know that?

Arche: I'll go check on him. (walks after him)

Lord Brambert turns and smiles at Cless.

Brambert: Are they in love?

Cless: ...It's more like a love hate relationship.

Mint: More hate than love. (sighs)

Cless: Should we go after them?

Brambert: No...

Mint and Cless stare confused at Brambert. But they wonder he has a smile on his face.

Mint: Why? Are they going to get lost?

Cless: Yeah. Knowing they'll be lost together, Arche might try to kill Chester.

Mint knowing Cless is right, she immediantly begins to worry.

Brambert: It's ok. They'll be fine.

Mint: Huh? Why do you think so?

Brambert: The forest animals will tell me. I have a special connection with the forest.

Cless: ...Yeah but...

Brambert: (smiles) Don't worry. Give them a few hours and if something goes wrong then we'll go get them. Is that ok?

Mint: ...I guess so.

Brambert: Good. Now how bout we got get something to eat?

Cless happily says yes knowing he didn't eat breakfast this morning. He sprung up and ran into the food shop. As Brambert and Cless walked off, Mint stood at the entrance worried...Worried for her two dear friends as they may be lost in the forest forever.

Meanwhile...Arche finally catches up to Chester and yells at him for being an idiot.

Arche: HEY YOU! I'M TALKING TO HERE! LISTEN TO ME!

Chester turns around with tears in his eyes. He pulls her in close and...

_Is now the right time? Should I tell her how I feel? I'm so hurt right now I don't know what I should do. Maybe it's best if I should leave it be. _

Arche: (Pushes off) Eww, you idiot. What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?

Chester: ...I'm sorry. I'm not feeling to well.

Arche: Right whatever. Just don't do it again. Come on, the others are worried.

Chester: No.

Arche: What is it now, you loser.

Chester: ...Arche, there's something I need to tell you.

Arche: (looks around) Now is not the time...(sighs)

Chester: Why?

Arche: ...I think we're lost.

Chester: Lost!? (Mad) How could you get us lost!?

Arche: (Mad) Hey it wasn't my fault. Your the one who ran off like a little girl into the forest.

Chester: Yeah and your the one who...Nevermind, I'm done with you. (Walks away)

Arche: What!? (Walks back) I'm not done with you! Come back here!

_Why can't I tell her. No matter how hard I try it's not coming out._

Arche: You think you have soo many problems but you can't handle the main one.

Chester: (stops and stares at her) Oh yeah, and what's that?

Arche: ...(looks off) You should know. You deal with it everyday.

Chester: What? I'm dying to know your answer to my problems.

Arche: I never said we had any problems! You keep pushing away and pushing away the whole time and I'm just trying to help!

Chester: Yeah! Well, maybe if you stop making fun of me then maybe I'd let you help!

Arche: Oh Yeah! (Steps up closer to him) Well if maybe you'd stop acting like a jerk then I'd wouldn't pick on you!

Chester: Oh yeah?!

Arche: Yeah!

Chester and Arche continue you there fighting for a while longer. Then there's a silence. A long silence. Chester then realizes something.

Chester: Arche?

Arche: What is it?

_Why is it turning out bad everytime I try to tell her how I feel?_

_Chester: Can I ask you something?_

Arche: Hurry up and ask. I have a feeling there's something watching us.

Chester: ...Oh. That's ok. It wasn't important anywho.

Arche: Chester you idiot. If you have something to say then spit it out.

Chester: ...(smiles) It's nothing really. I think you've already said it for me.

Arche: (confused) Huh? What was that?

Chester: That your attitude keeps people away from you. And so does your face when you get mad. Too bad you can't get a boyfriend.

Arche: (Mad) What did you just say!? For your imformation I do have a boyfriend.

It figures...

Chester: (Sighs)...So who's the unlucky soul?

Arche: ...His name is Zelos. I met him in a another time period. And he's a half-elf. Are you jealous?

Chester: Oh...No. I have one too?

Arche: A boyfriend!? Ewww Chester! (Giggles)

Chester: (embarassed) NO! That's not what I meant. Her name is...Tear Grants...

Arche: (laughs) Tear Grants? What kind of name is that?

Chester: (Embarassed) It's a nice name, Jesze!

Meanwhile Lord Brambert is sitting on the steps of the Inn. A small bushbaby crawls over to him and sits in his lap. Mint and Cless stare at Brambert as they wonder ask what is he doing.

Brambert: Your friends are on there way back. They had an arguement but they seem to be walking together.

Mint: (Relived) Oh thank Martel!

Cless: (Curious) How do you know that?

Brambert: I told you. I can talk with the animals. That's how I know how to get through the forest. It also seems like Arche and Chester are on a rough start on there relationship.

Mint: Huh? What makes you say that?

Brambert: Well...They seem to already told there first lie to each other.

* * *

Dlojones: Well well. I never thought they would go that far to lie about who they're with.

Tear Grant: Well...Chester is pretty cute. I don't know, Dlo.

Dlojones: Uh huh. And Zelos. How are you worthy of Arche's notice?

Zelos: All of the hunnies in the world notice me! I'm Zelos Wilder!

Dlojones: Pretty big world you got there ,sport.

Tear: I'll say.


	4. Love and Hate

* * *

And now, a word from Chester Barklight

Chester: Dammit Zelos! I'm going to And rip your(Beep) out and put holes through your brain with my new _Elven bow V.3. _And then I'm going to (Beeeep) Until you boop blood! You (Beep)!!

Dlojones: Never knew Chester could be so violent.

Cless: Yeah, you should see how he acted when I cheated im Mahjong.

Dlojones: ??

Chester: ...Sorry bout that you guys. (Smiles) I had to let it out.

Dlojones: Right...Cless, if you may.

Cless: Be glad to. Dlojones does not I repeat **NOT** own Tales of Phantasia. It's property of Namco and only Namco.

Dlojones: Yep.

Chester: That Damn Zelos...Stealing **_MY_** Arche away from me like its no big deal...He'll pay.

Dlojones: Chester does _**NOT** _own Arche in anyway.

Cless: Repeat that for me. I don't think Chester heard you.

Dlojones: I repeat...Chester does **NOT **own Arche in any way.

Chester: ...pfft, forget you guys. I'm not going to let anybody steal Arche away from me.

Cless: If you say so.

* * *

Arche and Chester come walking out the forest. Chester seems to be bothered by Arche's suprise.

_...She has a boyfriend? ...Crap!_

Mint comes running once she sees her friends in view and gives them a big hug. She was worried her friends might have gotten lost in the forest for a long time. And worst of all she would had gone in there to find them and probably gotten lost herself.

Arche: We're fine, Mint. No worries.

Mint: (Worried) Are you sure? Did you get hurt?

Chester laughs at his worried friend. It seems she was worried a little too much.

Arche: (Smiles) We're ok Mint. We're not hurt or anything. (whipsers) By you might wanna check on Chester. He has a crack in his head.

Chester: (mad) I herd that!

Arche: (laughs) I was only kidding. Hey, (looks around) Where's Cless?

Mint: Oh, he's in the inn eating with Lord Brambert. Your Mom cooked these delicous snacks for us.

Arche: Great! Cause I'm hungry!

Mint walks ahead while Arche walks behind her. Then Chester stops her.

Chester: ...Um...

Arche: What?

Chester: Um...When we get to school...

Arche: Yeah, Chester?

Arche turned toward him. Now her full attention was on focused on him. The thought of Arche standing in front of him made him blush profusely. He quickly turned away trying not to show but she already noticed.

Arche: Chester are you ok? You look kinda sick.

Chester: No...I'm fine. I'm just a little hot.

Arche: Yeah, (looking up at the sun) its pretty hot today.

Chester: Um...Arche?

Arche: Yeah? (Looks back at him)

Chester: You look...you look nice today...

Arche: ...(folds her arms) Are you somehow trying to insult me?

Chester: Wha!? No! I was just saying...You look nice.

Arche: Oh...(Blushes) Thank you I guess.

Chester: (looks away) ...No problem.

Arche: Come on, let's go get something to eat. I think my Mom is cooking.

As both Arche and Chester walk in together Chester thinks to himself about the food.

_If Arche's cooking is horrible then her mother's cooking must be...Quiver to think. _

Chester: Hey Arche, if you don't mind me asking...Is your mother's cooking...edible?

Arche: ...Why do you ask?

Chester: Oh, just curious. I mean your cooking was horrid. That melon bread was disqusting and if I see another melon bread then I'm going to throw up.

Arche: ...You mean...You didn't like it?

Chester: No! Like hell I did. It took me weeks to get rid of that taste out of my mouth.

Arche: ...Chester...You idiot! (slaps him and runs off inside)

Chester: ...(holds his cheek) Oww, that hurt. I was only telling the truth.

Arche runs off inside and shuts the door while Chester sits outside with a hungry belly. Arche sits at the table where Cless, Mint, and Lord Brambert are already digging in the food. Cless wonders where Chester is at.

Arche: Oh...He's outside. But don't worry about him. He's fine.

She's lying

Cless: Well if he doesn't hurry up then all this delicous food will be gone. Man, your mom can cook.

Luti: Why thank you Cless. (Looks at Arche) Arche, go tell Chester to come in.

Arche: (Reluctant) Yes ma'am.

Arche goes and opens the door for Chester. She then looks down at Chester who is laying on the floor holding his stomach.

Arche: ...(worried) Are you ok?

Chester: No! I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I'm starving!

Arche: Yeah...Come in.

Chester: Thanks.

As Chester walks inside the house he is greeted by the smell of sweet smelling cherry pie that Luti just sat on the table.

Chester: Wow, everything looks so good!

Arche: ...And why wouldn't be Chester?

Chester: Oh...No reason.

As all four friends sit at the table, Lord Brambert begins to talk about the new school that is going to be opening tommorrow.

Mint: School? I'm so excited! What's the name of it?

Brambert: Phantasia Academy. It's a school for everybody.

Chester: Everybody huh?

Brambert: I'm sorry, is there something wrong?

Chester: No...It's nothing. (looks off)

Arche: (To herself) _Chester..._

Brambert: As I was saying... Tommorrow is when the school is going to be open. Everybody is going to be there so I advise you to get there early.

Mint: So are we going to know any of the teachers?

Brambert: As a matter of fact, there are going to be a few teachers you should know.

Mint: Like who?

Brambery: (smiles) I'll let you find out.

Arche: Cool! A place to pratice my magic.

Luti: Don't be too reckless.

Arche had a habit of using her magic on anything. Last year for mother's day she used magic to make her cake taste better...It didn't work. In fact, It change the cake into a monster. Arche might had forgotten but Luti sure didn't. The cake exploded and stunk up the whole house for awhile.

Arche: Ok Mom.

Cless: Hey Brambert, are there going to be swordsman there?

Brambert: Why yes, there will be from everywhere.

Cless: (To himself)_ This give me a chance to see how good I am._

Brambert: Was there any questions before I must depart?

Chester: ...Just one.

Brambert: Yes Chester?

Chester: ...So what's the minority?

Brambert: Um...I guess humans. Is that a problem?

Arche: What my friend here is trying to say is he doesn't want to feel like an outcast. (looks at Chester) Right Chester?

Chester: Yeah...sure.

Brambert: Well then, I must be getting back home. Arsia must be worried about me.

Lord Brambert walks out the door. Arche jumps in front of Chester and begins to yell at him. But Chester seems not to care.

Chester: ...

Arche: Why do you have to be such an idiot Chester? Jeeze, why do I have to know you.

Chester: ...

Arche: Hey, are you even listening?

Chester: ...

Arche: Chester, I'm talking to you!

Chester: ...I'm going home you guys.

Arche: Chester...?

Mint: Don't you wanna wait awhile? We could get a room right here.

Luti: Yes, I'd be glad to give you a room for tonight.

Cless: Come on Chester. You know you want to.

Chester: Fine...

Luti: Ok, I'll get your beds ready...

Arche: Hmm, what's wrong Mom?

Luti: Well, it's that we only have three beds.

Arche: Oh...(looks at Chester and grins) Chester can sleep on the floor. Or maybe outside.

Chester: (Mad)I am not!

Arche: (smiles) Yes you are.

Chester looks at Arche who is smiling at him. He almost was defeated by her smile. He they looks away without blushing.

_Crap...She's getting to me._

Arche: Why not huh? Are you not good enough for the cold hard floor?

Chester: I'm not answer that and I'm sleeping on a bed.

Cless: I'm glad we're not like that Mint.

Mint: Me too.

Arche and Chester continue to bicker with each other until Luti puts her feet down.

Luti: Arche, Why don't you go home and sleep.

Arche: Cause I wanna hang out with my friends.

Luti: Well tonight your going to sleep with going to help me with the end. Chester, you can sleep on the bed.

Arche: But Mom...

Luti: No buts.

Arche: ...Ok. (Sticks her tongue out at Chester)

Chester: Na na na na na. (Snickers)

* * *

Dlojones: A bit childish don't you think?

* * *

Cless: I'm going outside.

Mint: I'll go too. (To herself) I need to get away from this.

Cless and Mint walk outside onto the steps of the inn. They both stare at the beautiful scenary.

Mint: It's beautiful don't you think?

Cless: Yeah, I guess so.

Mint: So what do you want to do about Arche and Chester.

Cless: What? What do you mean?

Mint: Your not going to let them continue like this are you?

Cless: You mean you want to hook them up?

Mint: Of course! Don't you think it would be cute if Arche and Chester were together.

Cless: I guess so.

Mint did get the title of "cupid" for getting Nancy and Elwin together.

Mint: So what do you say? Do you want to do it?

Cless: Yeah, ok.

And so Cless and Mint teamed up to get Arche and Chester together. Soon, it was nightfall and Mint, Cless, and Chester are inside the inn. Cless begins questioning Chester about Arche. Although he already knows how he feels about her.

Cless: So Chester...What do you think about Arche?

Chester: I think nothing of her.

Mint: Are you sure?

Chester: Yep.

_Why are these guys questioning me?_

Mint: It looks to me that you too like each other.

Chester: Why do you say that?

_Of course I like Arche!_

Cless: The way you two always pick with each other.

Mint: (smiles) Is it love?

Chester: (Nervous) No...

Mint: Are you sure?

Chester: You guys are being idiots. There's nothing going on bewteen me and Arche. And there will never be!

Cless: Are you sure?

Chester: (Mad) Stop saying that!

Cless: That's not what you told me.

Chester: (Looks off) I was lying to get you off my back. Now could you please just drop it already!

Mint: ...Are you sure? (giggles)

Chester: Cut it out!

_Why are these guys doing this? What are they up to?_

Mint: So, when will you tell her?

Chester: ...(Mad) Ahg! I'm going outside.

As soon as Chester leaves, Mint and Cless smile and giggle at each other. Chester walks outside as Arche watches him. Luti then comes up to Arche and rubs her back.

Luti: Is everything alright?

Arche: Mom...What do you think of Chester?

Luti: Hmm? What do you mean what do I think of him? Your the one that likes him.

Arche: Mom!

Even though Arche didn't want to hear that coming from her Mom she was right.

Luti: don't lie to yourself sweetie. If you don't act on it now then you'll have a hard time doing it later.

Arche: ...(looks away) I-I don't know what your talking about.

Luti: ...

Luti walks over to the cabinet and picks out a blanket. She then hands it to Arche.

Arche: Huh? What's this for?

Luti: Why don't you go comfort him?

Arche: (Blushes) Wha!? I-I um...Why-Why should I?

Luti: If you don't then...(Whispers in her ear) _Whisper Whisper_

Arche: ...Fine.

Arche walks outside and throws a blanket over Chester's cold body. He then turns around shocked.

Chester: Oh...Thanks.

Arche: Yeah. Don't think I'm doing this to be nice. My Mom told me to.

Chester: Oh, well it's the thought that counts.

Arche: (looks at him) ...It sure is cold out here.

Chester: I guess so.

Stop looking at me.

Arche: Aren't you cold?

Chester: No, I'm fine.

Arche: Well...I'm freezing. Gimme some of those covers.

Arche snuggles under the blanket next to Chester. They're arms touch each other. Arche notice Chester's arm is freezing.

Arche: You sure you aren't cold?

Chester: Not really.

Arche: ...(looks away) Not even a little bit?

Chester: ...

_What is she doing? _

Arche scoots closer to Chester in order to be warmer. Chester blushes profusely and looks away.

Chester: Wha- What are you doing you idiot!?

Arche: I'm cold. That's all there is to it. Is that a problem?

Chester: Yeah! Don't you hate me? Your totally crossing the line here.

Arche: (Smiles at him) Chester, I never said I hated you.

Chester: ...Oh.

Arche: It's just that we fight alot about the dummest things. We're friends right.

Chester: Uh, (blushes) Yeah. I guess.

_My passion is going through the roof here_

Arche: So are excited about going to school tommorrow?

Chester: Yeah, a little.

Arche: (Puts her head on his shoulder) Yeah, me too. It was getting boring just sitting around and doing nothing.

Chester: Yeah...I guess so.

_I think I'm going to explode_

Arche: So what classes are you going to take?

Chester: Well, I guess I wanna learn more about Archery.

Arche: Me, I wanna practice my magic.

Chester: (yawns) Yeah...That sounds cool.

Soon the both feel sleepy and Chester falls asleep against the banister. Arche then leans against him.

Arche: Good night Chester.

Arche then Kisses him on the lips and falls asleep. Mint, Cless and Luti are all watching this from the window and giggle at what happened.

Luti: It worked!

Mint: Wow, so this is how you and husband got together?

Luti: Yeah, but this is just the first part.

Cless: How many other parts are there?

Luti: A few. But don't worry, it's not the diffcult.

Cless: Great...

Mint: Cless, you are never going to understand how to fall in love.

Cless: If you say so. (Yawns) I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ms. Klein, Goodnight Mint.

Mint: ...Goodnight Cless.

As Cless walks into the room and falls asleep, Luti talks to Mint about her feelings.

Mint: Well, I guess I better get some sleep too. Goodnight Ms. Klein.

Luti: Hey Mint, who do you like?

Mint: ...Um... Er...Um...

Luti: (Smiles) Don't worry, I won't tell. You like Cless right?

Mint: Um, a little...

Luti: He's a great leader. You should tell him how you feel right away before it's too late.

Mint: ...(looks away) Yeah, I guess your right.

Luti: Goodnight Mint.

Mint: ...Yeah, Goodnight Ms. Klein.

End of Chapter four

* * *

And that ends Chapter fo! Dawg.

Dlojones: Naw I'm kidding. There's more!

* * *

A New Challenger Approaches!

Meanwhile Klarth is at his home looking at a scrapbook of his adventure with Cless, Mint, Arche, Chester,and Suzu. A tear drop falls a page as he misses his friends. Millard then walks in with the mail. She then sets it on the table.

Milard: Klarth! Mail!

Klarth: (Kisses her on the lips) Thanks honey.

**YES! THEY'RE MARRIED NOW!**

Klarth: Hmm? What this?

Klarth gets a letter from Brambert that he would like him to teach the arts of summoning at the new school Phantasia Academy. Klarth then throws the other letters up and swings Milard around happily as his dream has finally come true.

Another Challenger Approaches!

Suzu is doing her evening training as another ninja stops up ahead. Rudely blocking her path.

??Ninja: Suzu, you have been accepted to the Phantasia Academy to farther your training.

Suzu: This isn't a trick right?

??Ninja: No, other Ninjas has been choosen too. Please meet at designated area of Thor. We shall discuss the details there.

Suzu: ...Yes sir. I shall be there.

* * *

Dlojones: Ok, now I'm done...PERHAPS!

* * *

Resurrction of Dhaos!!

* * *

Mei(Tales of the world, Narikiri Dungeon__): Alright Dlo, enough. Your going to give them brain cramps.

Dlojones: Your right, sorry bout that.

Dio(Tales of the world, Narikiri Dungeon): So is Dhaos going to be good now?

Dlojones: Maybe. Oh and by the way, Mei and Dio are both twins and the game is Tales of the World; Narikiri Dungeon. But don't bother looking for it. It's only availble in Japan.

Mei: Sorry!

Dlojones: Anywho, I might add you guys into the story.

Dio: We gladly accept!

Mei: So in what Chapter?

Dlojones: Look forward to Chapter 7.

Both: Awww.


End file.
